


Sunset

by LostLight



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: I wrote this a really long time ago, M/M, Screaming, but it's here and i am screamig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLight/pseuds/LostLight
Summary: ------"You've been here before." James comments, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at the other. Thomas smiles."I have." Thomas responds, not staring a glance at James until he hears a content sigh and looks down to see him gazing at the sunset. Thomas blushes a bit as James leans against him a little bit, unable to go back to looking at the sunset.-------





	Sunset

It had been awhile since James had started trying to be healthier. This was accompanied by daily walks, often at sunrise and often alone. The walks were quiet, perfect for thinking about things James couldn't find the time to think about otherwise.  
Or they usually were.

James liked spending time with Thomas, he really did. However, the moment Thomas expressed interest in going on a walk with James, this time at sunset, James knew he wasn't going to have time to clear his thoughts like he always did. Nevertheless, James went along with it, not being the type of person to say no to his friend.   
That's where James was now, his normally peaceful walks transformed into another chance to talk to Thomas. James hates to admit that Thomas wasn't where his entire focus was. 

This was the same path he took every day. It passed through the hills and at some point went by a small pond which was James' favorite place to rest. But going at sunset, a time he was usually doing something else, made the experience slightly different.  
Around one of the hills golden dragonflies seemed to gather, whether them being golden was an effect of the sunset or their real color, James couldn't tell. Thomas glanced back at James when he realized the other had stopped walking at his side.

"James?" Thomas stops walking. "What is it?" As a matter of fact, Thomas had taken this route a lot, he was used to the dragonflies, the way the world was bathed in orange, the way the pond sparkled until it was shielded from the sinking sun by the hill it rested behind.  
But there was one thing Thomas wasn't used to on this path, and Thomas swore the way the sunset made James eyes sparkle was just as beautiful.

"Nothing, I was just looking." James settles on, starting to walk again. Once James has caught up, Thomas starts walking and talking again. James takes this as just another casual hang out with Thomas the longer he talks. Eventually, Thomas splits from the path and James hesitates.  
"Thomas?"

"Yes?" Thomas stops again when he realizes the other isn't following him. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." A pause on James side as he rubs the back of his neck a bit nervously. "I don't know if this is safe? Maybe we should stick to the path."

Thomas smiles and walks back over but instead of joining James on the path, Thomas grabs James' hand and leads him off of it. "We'll be fine." Thomas says casually, continuing on his way and not letting go of the others hand. They keep walking until they reach a blanket, weighed down with rocks and clearly set up beforehand.   
Thomas sits and pulls James down with him. "Welcome, to the best view I've ever had."

"You've been here before." James comments, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at the other. Thomas smiles.

"I have." Thomas responds, not staring a glance at James until he hears a content sigh and looks down to see him gazing at the sunset. Thomas blushes a bit as James leans against him a little bit, unable to go back to looking at the sunset.

"It is rather nice." James states quietly.

"Yes, it is." Thomas settles on.   
'Right now though,' Thomas thinks, 'I've found something I love looking at more.'


End file.
